


Random Platter 1

by WolfPrincess94



Series: Random Platter [1]
Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), OFF (Game), Soul Eater
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lots of things, M/M, More for your buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94





	Random Platter 1

Soul Eater, Fem!Reader:

 

You had tried not to notice, you really had. But every time he entered the room or was mentioned, you would get this glazed over look in your eyes and become very silent. He was twice your age and one of your friend's father, but damn if he still didn't look good! You couldn't hurt Maka like that, it was a very touchy subject with her after everything that happened. You eventually, and unfortunately, had a black*star moment, opening your trap when you shouldn't.

 

"Ok Maka, dear, you do well in school now! Don't get into any trouble!" The red-haired man ducked around the corner just as his volatile daughter threw a rock at him. "I'm not a child, dad! Shut up and get out already!" The blond turned to you, a slight blush on her cheeks. "He's such an idiot..." She grumps as you stare at where he disappeared. "He's a total DILF." You curse yourself out loud as Maka stared at you, looking a bit confused. "A what?" You sigh and sweat drop. *Good, she doesn't know what it means...* 

 

Or at first she didn't know, until a certain stitched teacher had to run his big mouth. Your chilling with Kid, Patty and Liz the next day when you hear screaming, accompanied by glass breaking. "*NAME*! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" 

 

*Gulp*

 

 

OFF!, Fem!Reader:

 

Dat athletic build, dem' eyes, dat baseball swing. The puppet had it all, but he was like a priest, only speaking of "Pure" things and what you wanted to do to him was most certainly not pure. Actually, you were pretty sure it was illegal in several states. Controling him was the highlight of your day, watching the way he moved, the way he fought. He was really good-looking, despite his homicidal tendencies, and the man spoke French! That upped the hotness meter to 300! 

 

You glom onto him, one leg wrapping around his lower back, keeping his lower half close to yours, your arms copying the movement around his neck. His face is slowly turning grey from your sudden molestation of him. "Player! This is hardly appropriate, or pure!" There was that word again, you growl, holding him tighter. Zacharie stands off to the side, taking in the view. "Dude, if you do not take advantage of this situation right now, you are gay." Batter glares at the masked man, you look over at him, blinking once, and with all seriousness give him an offer. 

 

"You can join in for 80 credits." 

 

The masked man claps his big hands giddily as the Batter blanches above you. "Score!"

 

 

Resident Evil, Male!Reader:

 

You hated this, everything about this sucked ass. You had to shoot people, people that had purposefully been turned into monsters. Your stomach churns every time you have to aim the gun at somebody, and you have gotten ambushed several time, along with dropping your gun because of sweaty hands, you were the most pathetic excuse for a man ever. And to make things worse, the one you were traveling with, the man that unfortunately set your heart a thumping, had to rescue you every time, embarrassing you to no end. 

 

You were aiming shakily at a female zombie, completely unaware of the male one sneaking up behind you. Leon turns around, his eyes widening as he calls out to you. "*Name!* Watch out!" You turn around, facing the male zombie which gives the female one a chance to grab you. You scream, swinging your arms at them, trying to get them off you. *BANG! BANG!* Two gunshots startle you as blood splatters onto your clothes, you look around you at the two zombies who are now in bloody heaps on the floor, you look up at Leon, his beautiful eyes are trained on you. You can feel your face reddening, tears pooling in your eyes as you scream loudly and fall to the ground on your knees.

 

"*Name!* Are you alright?" He runs up to you and drops to his knees beside you, looking you over for any wounds. "This... this isn't fair... I hate this! I don't wanna do this any more!" You say as you hit the concrete with your fists, not caring if you hurt yourself. You freeze up like a rabbit, breathing stilling and eyes widening and staring straight ahead as you feel a arm wrap around you. "It's alright. we will make it through this, and we will put a stop to all of this!" He sounds so sure and you burrow your face into his jacket, holding on for dear life. You knew he didn't think of you as anything more than a friend, and that he was just consoling you. He loved Ada, and you couldn't change that. But for right now, you would enjoy being this close to him. 

 

 

Bayonetta, Fem! Reader:

 

The constant teasing, the never-ending pet names... the majority of you hated it and her, but then there was this tiny little extra part that LOVED it and never wanted her to stop. You wanted to kick that part of yourself, then throw it into a fire. You didn't know if she actually had a thing for you or just liked teasing you for the hell of it. She had saved you from an angel quite a bit ago, and you tagged along with her, because quit frankly, you didn't want to deal with any more monsters. 

 

"Kitten, are you going to help me with this?" Pressing her boobs to your head.  
"Love, you should really learn to loosen up and relax. You could be a lot of fun if you weren't so uptight." Hitting your back.  
"You should go naked more often, kitten." Peeking on you as you bathed. 

 

You denied your feelings for quite a while, until you saw her flirting with this guy with a fruity scarf on, you had in not so many words told him that she was yours. Which increased the amount of teasing you got on a daily basis. But when she presses those soft lips of hers to yours, pulling away and placing a slender finger to her lips in a shushing motion. 

 

"Don't tell Cheshire, ok kitten?" You grin, "zipping" your lips.

 

"I wouldn't dream of it, sweetheart." 

 

You really didn't mind the teasing.


End file.
